


A Resolution

by Genuinelies



Series: A Reunion [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragon tongue, Everyone Ships Wranduin, Genn is a grump, Light Bondage, M/M, Wedding, Wranduin - Freeform, background Fairshaw, marriage night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genuinelies/pseuds/Genuinelies
Summary: Wrathion and Anduin get married, and celebrate their wedding night.#“Problems?”Anduin’s tone was light, but Wrathion recognized the thin press of his lips and stubborn upturn of his jaw with ill-disguised glee; he was furious.“King Greymane was making a last-minute bid for extended diplomacy,” Wrathion announced with false cheer.“This is going to cause you personal problems at best, and generate threats to yourselves and the entire Alliance, more likely,” Greymane said. “As I’ve said before this.”“Problems that will be there regardless,” Khadgar said, looking at their assembly each in turn. “It is better to face whatever is coming at us with a united front, don’t you agree? And it cannot get more united than this.”
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: A Reunion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849810
Comments: 13
Kudos: 80





	A Resolution

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I would write Dragon!Fic but here we are. Wrathion 4evah. 
> 
> Thank-you to the discord for help with wedding attendees!
> 
> The original little one-shot turned into a three-part series! I hope you enjoy <3

Wrathion circled the pavilion of white marble, his heels clicking on the stone as he finally came to a standstill in front of the small dais. Leafy green vines and gold and blue flowers hung down from the sparse beams, sunlight sparkling like water on the ground. He ignored the many pairs of eyes on him as he adjusted his sleeves−not nervously, of course. Simply because he wished to look his best.

Behind his shoulder, Wrathion saw Left give Right a meaningful, smug-looking glance. He’d seen it hundreds of times before, but suddenly realized what it meant.

“You predicted this,” he hissed at her.

She and Right exchanged a startled glance that made him narrow his eyes at them.

“We all predicted this,” Greymane stated dryly, under his breath. The old wolf stood next to Jaina Proudmoore. Behind them both, Anduin’s spymaster Mathias Shaw was trying to subdue a fidgety man Wrathion could not for the life of him recall.

“We all predicted this,” Greymane repeated, after a stern look over his shoulder, “We just hoped if we ignored it, it wouldn’t come to pass.”

Left and Right took a half-step forward, their hands flicking toward concealed weapons.

Wrathion stiffened in umbrage, but waved back his guard. “This is the day of our union, and you dare-”

“You owe the Earthwarder respect, king.” Ebyssian, in his form as Ebonhorn, regarded them all with a quelling look. The Tauren loomed beside Left and Right protectively.

Jaina, too, had put a cautionary hand on King Greymane’s arm. Wrathion considered how much turmoil it would cause if he bit off his head, and decided that it would likely end proceedings with Anduin, which was grossly unacceptable.

Greymane frowned heavily. “I am present,” he bit out. “I have agreed to this. I did not mean…disrespect, but no one here can deny that this is going to cause all of us a lifelong headache. There’s still time to go about this another way.”

“I will not carry on our love in secret!” Wrathion snapped.

Ebyssian blinked slowly at him. Wrathion glanced his way.

 _Yes, love, brother,_ he thought. _Love, which Anduin has successfully defined for me._

“Glad to hear it.”

Everyone looked up at the new voice. Anduin had appeared in the doorway to the pavilion, Khadgar by his side and a priest one step behind them. Anduin was dressed in gleaming armor, nearly as pale as the clouds, his golden hair neatly pulled into its usual tie but with sprigs of herbs and blue flowers tucked within the strands in a purposeful design. His crown sat on his head, and a white cape hung from his shoulders, trailing on the floor behind him as he walked. He seemed to glow as his eyes settled on Wrathion, who had chosen deep blue velvet with red and gold trim as a sign of respect to the Alliance that Anduin led. He felt nondescript next to him, and for once, the dip in status didn’t irk him. The resplendent human was _his._ He was content as the shadow to Anduin’s sun.

“Problems?”

Anduin’s tone was light, but Wrathion recognized the thin press of his lips and stubborn upturn of his jaw with ill-disguised glee; he was furious.

“King Greymane was making a last-minute bid for extended diplomacy,” Wrathion announced with false cheer.

“This is going to cause you personal problems at best, and generate threats to yourselves and the entire Alliance, more likely,” Greymane said. “As I’ve said before this.”

“Problems that will be there regardless,” Khadgar said, looking at their assembly each in turn. “It is better to face whatever is coming at us with a united front, don’t you agree? And it cannot get more united than this.”

“Genn,” Jaina said finally, with a sigh. “We’ve all agreed. The Earthwarder is…beyond any match he could possibly make, and it would only turn into an ill-kept secret and point of divisive and eroding gossip. We cannot and should not keep them apart. King Anduin has made a decision.”

“Thank you, Jaina,” Wrathion said, smugly. “I am pleased to hear you, at least, have sense enough to recognize my superiority.”

Ebyssian grunted. Wrathion looked at him with irritation at the chastisement. Anduin, for his part, was staring Genn down, but finally the grey-haired king inclined his head, and Anduin walked forward.

“Flynn, I will tie you to a chair if you don’t stop fidgeting,” Shaw, nearly forgotten behind Greymane and Jaina, hissed suddenly.

“I’m not going to lie, that sounds like a f-”

“Do not finish that sentence.”

The priest by Anduin’s side made a small, surprised noise, with a shocked glance at the two men. Jaina covered a smile with her palm, Greymane’s mustache twitched, and Khadgar didn’t even make an effort to hide his chuckle. Ebyssian joined with a quiet huff of amusement, and Right and Left were exchanging that secretive look of theirs again. Wrathion, for his part, shared a smirk with Anduin.

Shaw had turned bright red. The man beside him-Flynn, Wrathion mused, wondering if he should bother to retain that information-looked at last silent and contrite.

“That’s the spirit,” Khadgar said. “Much better ambiance for a wedding, don’t you think? High Priest, if you don’t mind.”

Anduin stepped forward until he was facing Wrathion with only a foot between them; his blue eyes were earnest and intense, and for a moment the room and their audience faded from Wrathion’s consciousness. He lifted a finger and trailed it on Anduin’s cheek, watching as his eyelids fluttered.

Anduin took his hands, and held them between them. He gave Wrathion a smile, and then turned to the priest. Wrathion kept his eyes on Anduin.

 _A joining blessed by a priest of the Light,_ he considered. _An alliance. A line Wrathion had not meant to draw up, between factions on Azeroth._

But this was personal. Whatever events transpired, Anduin would try to do what was best for all the people of Azeroth, as he had done in the past. Whatever decisions they would have to make in the course of destiny, they could be made outside of the union they were entering, surely.

Wrathion realized that the entire ceremony had nearly reached its end; the priest had been talking as he had been pondering the chiseled lines of Anduin’s face.

_How could there be such beauty in a simple, short-lived human?_

“Wrathion?”

“Hm?”

“Your speech, brother,” Ebyssion murmured, with some amusement.

“Ah, yes. My speech.” Wrathion smiled charmingly at their small congregation. “Thank you, priest.”

Anduin looked surprised. Wrathion’s grin turned into a smirk; _yes, he could be polite._

“Your vows, if you will,” the priest added.

“So impatient!” Wrathion said. “This is not something I would like to rush, but very well. Al Klaruk. Since we first met, you have kept me on my toes.”

He squeezed Anduin’s hands lightly.

“The things that have done and will do for this world astound me. Your accomplishments span borders and generations, and your feats ring out throughout history already. I have fought my fate on many things, but I will concede this part of the path set for me. Our destinies are intertwined, and I have decided it is a waste of our time to spend our lives apart when we will only end up at one another’s side sooner or later. Let us face what lies ahead on a shared path. I commit what time you have to you…and likely beyond that. You are my friend, and as you have taught me, my companion. On a more…personal note, your kindness and perception have taught me many things. You have been strong and intelligent in the face of many obstacles…some of which I know I have brought on you myself. I know the experience of love because of who you are. I pledge myself to your protection and join myself to you as your husband.” 

Wrathion beamed, though he searched Anduin’s eyes for some hint of approval.

Anduin’s eyes were wet. Wrathion felt his own features fall blank in uncertainty.

 _Had he failed at this?_ He had made Anduin unhappy. He kept his fear trapped behind a neutral face, but he quickly picked apart every word he had said.

_Where had he gone wrong?_

“Wrathion, these are happy tears,” Anduin murmured. “I’m happy.”

Wrathion sucked in a breath. “Of course.” He smiled at Anduin, raising his chin slightly to let him know it was silly to think he hadn’t understood.

Yet, Anduin of course would see through that, too, and had, based on the fond smile he was giving him.

Wrathion smiled back, and it was slightly rueful.

“And you, King Wrynn. Your vows, if you would.” The priest was smiling at them. It was…novel, Wrathion realized, to have such an expression aimed at him.

“I’d be glad to,” Anduin said, clearing his throat. “Wrathion. You know well your own intelligence, wit, and charm, and I do admire them. However, it is your heart that has captured mine. We can bypass the finer points of our histories, but the one thing that remains constant is your desire to protect and better this world and yourself…and me. You are breathtakingly dedicated to righting wrongs. You are passionate, and your friendship has been my anchor in an otherwise unmoored existence. I pledge my love to you, Wrathion. Whatever the future holds, I want you with me as my husband. Your friendship and now your love mean everything to me.”

Wrathion frowned, and pressed a thumb to one of his own eyes. It came away damp. He stared at it for a long moment in befuddlement until the priest cleared his throat and he looked up to see Anduin looking back at him with his cheeks flushed and a happy smile on his face.

Wrathion smiled back; how could he not?

“I pronounce you joined in holy matrimony,” the priest said. “You may kiss.”

“I do not need your permission-” Wrathion began to inform the man tersely, but Anduin had stepped forward and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him forward to press their lips together.

Wrathion moaned and pushed his tongue into Anduin’s mouth. They cupped one another’s heads, their bodies flush together.

_He loved this human. His human. By both his own decision and the blessing of Anduin’s silly society, his._

He was vaguely aware of clapping, cheering, and a few whoops from the assembled crowd around them.

“Thank you,” he said breathlessly, pulling back from Anduin and straightening his clothes as he looked to each of them in turn. Even Ebyssian himself was smiling at Wrathion, and Greymane had a look that was bordering fond, if not visibly happy. “All of you. Your support does actually mean something to me. I’m sure you have a very excellent feast planned, but I apologize that I must take my Anduin elsewhere now.”

“Wrathion…” Anduin started.

Wrathion shifted, grabbed Anduin carefully between his claws, and took to the air, speeding away from the watching, worried crowd with glee.

#

Anduin had calmed down by the time the cave high up the mountain in the Burning Stepps. Of course, it had taken them hours, and there wasn’t much Anduin could do about things unless he wished to actually fight Wrathion on the matter, which thankfully, he didn’t. Wrathion had landed briefly to allow Anduin to climb onto his back once he’d stopped ranting, so he took that as further permission, since there hadn’t been a fuss and Anduin’s face had become decidedly tinged with excitement.

“You could have told me,” Anduin finally said, once Wrathion began his descent. “I could have warned them. They planned speeches, you know, we’ve put everyone out.”

“Yes, but their faces, my husband,” Wrathion said smugly.

Anduin huffed.

“I’ll find a way to make it up to them,” he conceded. “I simply did not want one more thing to go before a committee when it’s our lives.”

“It’s uncomfortable when you sound your age, Wrathion,” Anduin said mildly.

Wrathion snorted a dragonish laugh in response, and flew in to land on the small ridge outside of the cave he’d prepared. His agents emerged, bowed, and scattered to the winds, as planned. They wouldn’t be far, but they’d be out of sight and mind, at the least.

Wrathion crouched so Anduin could dismount, and then he shifted, dusting off his velvet coat and beaming.

Anduin’s eyes were on the cave. Wrathion watched the wonder on his face raptly.

“When did you do all of this?” He breathed.

“Over several months,” Wrathion said, pleased. “I wanted to do things my own way.”

“And ‘your own way’ is…” Anduin trailed off, shaking his head and gesturing to the room.

Plush tapestries depicting the history of the world were draped over the walls, framing lush cushions and pillows, tables laden with magically-preserved food and drink, books on all of Anduin’s favorite topics, a few simple human games for entertainment, and of course a jihui board.

“Khadgar helped,” he informed him smugly.

“That sneaky, wonderful old man!”

Wrathion laughed, delighted, and walked forward, picking up several thick silk scarves on his way. He turned and cocked an eyebrow at Anduin, holding up the cloth.

Anduin’s eyebrows rose, and understanding dawned slowly on his face. It turned into a devious smirk, though.

“Oh, but what if I wish to play games or read?”

“Then we shall do so, of course,” Wrathion said smoothly.

“I need to know all my options,” Anduin said after a long moment, teasingly. “To make an informed decision. Explain those to me, advisor.”

“I wish to make my husband mine,” Wrathion purred. “As is human tradition on one’s wedding night.”

Wrathion heard the punch of Anduin’s breath.

“Then I think,” Anduin said, “I very much want my husband to do that.”

Wrathion grinned, and pounced. They tussled playfully for a moment until he knocked Anduin back on a cushion; from there, it was a scramble to get their cumbersome clothes and−in Anduin’s case−armor removed.

Wrathion had his wrists wrapped in silk and bound to a hook on the wall in a matter of heartbeats.

“You _planned_ for this!” Anduin’s chest was heaving, his face flushed and his cock hard and pink in the thick blond hair between his legs. He was grinning a little wildly as Wrathion spread his legs lovingly and tied each ankle to a small stake in the ground.

“I am a _dragon_ , Anduin,” Wrathion said, pausing to admire his handiwork with pleasure. “I plan everything.”

Anduin snorted, rudely; Wrathion let his tongue become forked and licked it up the inner part of Anduin’s leg. He nuzzled between his thighs and pressed one small, pointed tip of his tongue deep into him, the other teasing the underside of his balls.

Anduin made the most satisfying of wanton noises and arched off the cushion. Wrathion withdrew his tongue with a self-satisfied smirk.

Anduin stared at him with wide eyes, panting. “Light, Wrathion! What was that!”

Wrathion flicked out his tongue before molding it back into shape. He noticed the way Anduin’s pupils turned wide and dark and grinned.

“I,” he announced, “Am going to have my way with you.”

“I…I thought you liked…”

“Oh, I very much did,” he reassured swiftly. “I _demand_ to be beneath you again, Anduin. But now. Tell me I may have you.”

“Yes.” The word was sure and swift and serious. It flustered Wrathion for a moment, his eyes darting up to meet Anduin’s uncertainly. Anduin smiled tenderly at him. “Yes, Wrathion. I’m yours.”

Wrathion wet his lips.

“You’re torturing me,” Anduin complained, jolting him out of his stupor.

Wrathion smiled again, and kissed a trail up his stomach until he hovered over him, one thigh between his legs. He bent and kissed him and produced another silk scarf from a nearby table.

“I want to see you,” Anduin said.

“Soon enough,” Wrathion chided. He wrapped it over his eyes and then moved further over his body, trailing the tip of his length across Anduin’s skin until he let out a guttural moan.

“Please,” Anduin said, pulling on his bindings. “Please, come up here. Further.”

“Hm,” Wrathion agreed, until he was straddling his head. He bucked down, pushing himself into Anduin’s open mouth.

Anduin sucked.

Wrathion cried out. It was unexpected and intense and frightened him with how utterly good it felt.

 _No, no, that wasn’t supposed to be the intention._ He was supposed to be taking Anduin.

Anduin lapped at him, and hollowed his cheeks until Wrathion wailed and had to pull away.

Anduin, the bastard, _chuckled._ “Liked that, did you?”

Wrathion stared down at him, expression frantic. “You little minx.”

“Your set up,” Anduin chided. The blue silk covering his eyes was also becoming an irritation, Wrathion wanted to see his gaze. “Come on. It’s okay, love. Keep going.”

“Right. I was going to.” Wrathion frowned momentarily, then worked his way back down over Anduin’s body until he could swallow Anduin’s cock to the back of his throat.

Anduin cried out and Wrathion pulled off, pushing the tip of his tongue against his head until Anduin made an incoherent wailing noise.

“You tease!” Anduin panted. “I’m going to come without us getting anywhere, you know!”

“I think we’ve come pretty far,” Wrathion chuckled.

Anduin’s muscles were straining. Wrathion found the oil he’d placed on the table and uncorked it, dribbling it over Anduin’s whole body and between his legs. He worked it over his own cock, and then drenched his hand before pushing it between his thighs and back until his fingers were sinking into Anduin’s flesh.

Anduin whimpered. It turned into a loud moan as Wrathion licked at his arousal like a dog might. He added another finger to his two already pushing into Anduin, and gyrated his hand to press against his inner walls.

“How…how did you…” Anduin cried.

“Books, my dear king,” Wrathion said smugly. “I am glad my research into carnal human pleasures has paid off.”

Anduin was leaking and Wrathion curiously drew a single fingertip through it. Anduin kicked and struggled.

“Too much?” Wrathion asked, pausing sincerely.

“Not…enough,” Anduin countered.

Wrathion pulled his hand out and peppered his body with kisses. Once, it seemed as though Anduin really would lose control as he took a nipple gently between his teeth; his hand swiftly found the base of his cock and clamped down until the moment passed and Anduin was cursing profusely. Wrathion sucked and bit gently at Anduin’s neck; Anduin, for his part, tilted his head back to let him. He seemed near tears by the time Wrathion pulled the scarf from his eyes with his teeth.

Anduin’s gaze was wrecked on his own. Wrathion kept their eyes connected as he untied his ankles one by one and settled between his legs, rolling him back until Anduin’s thighs were touching his own chest.

Wrathion claimed him with the deepest sense of _home_ he had ever felt. He roared as he pushed his way into Anduin.

“Yes, Wrathion!” Anduin cried out in a whisper, desperately. “Yes, I’m yours, love. I’m yours. Don’t hold back.”

“I have to hold back some,” Wrathion said, but it was nearly a question and a plea.

He drew back, and let go…as much as he dared. Anduin’s body punched into the pillow beneath them with every driving thrust, his body clenched tight around Wrathion.

“Mine,” Wrathion yelled brokenly. He got a hand under Anduin’s lower back to hold him still so he could get himself farther inside.

Anduin came with a shout that echoed out of the mouth of the cave. Wrathion let go of him again to hold back his legs and take him until Anduin was utterly spent and Wrathion was spilling himself with the deepest ecstasy he had ever felt into his body.

Anduin already was boneless in his arms; Wrathion collapsed with similar abandon and untied Anduin’s wrists. Their chests heaved together as they struggled to catch their breath, Anduin holding his head still as he kissed him with his tongue deep inside his mouth.

Finally they parted to recover. Wrathion rolled to the side and Anduin caught him in a firm embrace, pulling him to his chest.

Wrathion looked at him smugly, his heart pounding. “I thought you might like the opportunity not to be in charge, for once,” he said, with far more uncertainty than he’d intended.

“That was,” Anduin said, and swallowed audibly. “Absolutely incredible.”

Wrathion relaxed, and smirked, tracing patterns on Anduin’s chest around his nipples.

“We have our entire future ahead of us,” he said grandly. “Think of what we can discover about one another.”

Anduin smiled at him. He took his hand in his own and brought his knuckles to his lips.

“Thank you, Wrathion,” he murmured. “For all of this. For loving me.”

“That, my dear Anduin,” Wrathion said. “Is the one thing I have never had a choice about.”


End file.
